The Dawn Will Break
by TwihardNerd
Summary: When Bella finally convinced Edward to change her they thought it was the start of their happily ever after. But Bella's power, the one thing they can't control, threatens to tear them apart...forever...
1. The Change

**A/N I do not own any of these characters. **

**I wrote this before Breaking Dawn came out so the transformation is a little different, but what ever...If you like it, review...If you hate it, review...I don't care just review..**

'Bella I love you.'

'I love you too Edward.'

He let his lips trace a line up and down my neck before opening his mouth and biting into my skin.

I gasped and he flinched, the pain was instant, first it was just the sharp stinging of the wound but as he moved to bite more of my flesh, I felt the venom kicking in. I heard myself screaming out.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered in my ear.

My body was thrashing and I felt him wrap his arms around me. Over and over he would apologize and I could hear the agony in his velvet voice. I wanted to reassure him that this is what I wanted, well at least the end result. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force the words out of my mouth.

As the pain grew more and more intense, I couldn't think of anything else, I was faintly aware of Edward rocking me back and forth. Whispering in my ear as I thrashed about screaming and crying.

Soon I realised what Rosalie said was true, it did no good to scream. I felt my body shaking involuntarily, a reaction to the pain I guessed.

'Carlisle'

'How is she Edward?'

'The screaming has stopped at least, but I don't know.'

'It will stop soon enough…'

I could still hear their voices, but I didn't have the strength to concentrate on what they were saying anymore. I heard the door close and felt Edward shifting under me, and start rocking me back and forth again.

'One more day my love, it will be over soon' he promised.

I was getting stronger, the pain disappearing from my fingertips and I was able to concentrate more. His lips pressed lightly to my hair, my cheeks, my neck, his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist.

Time had little meaning, I just wanted the transformation to be over.

Bit by bit the pain subsided and then I felt nothing.

'Edward?'

'Bella'

'Is it over?'

'Yes, it is finally over.'

I could see the pain, love and relief in his burgundy eyes and I lightly brushed my thumb over the faint purple bruises under them.


	2. The Hunt

**I own nothing...**

'My throat hurts.' I whimpered, Edward was being extremely annoying, not seeming to understand how much it burnt.

'I know Bella, I will take you hunting soon. Carlisle just has to make sure no humans are around.' Edward explained, smiling his crooked smile.

'Edward, it's burning!' I growled, I didn't want to wait, I wanted to hunt _now_.

'Patience my love.'

I growled deep in my chest and he chuckled, then pulled me down to sit next to him. All my annoyance disappeared once I was in his arms and once the cloud in my head cleared up I realised maybe he was just glad I was OK. That I had survived this far, and we could finally be together.

'Would you like to see yourself?' he asked.

I paused, contemplating, did I really want to see how different I was now? Before I nodded my head. He stood up and walked to the dresser, pulled out a mirror and handed it to me, then sat down next to me again, resting his head on my shoulder. Cautiously I peered into it and I was beautiful, finally worthy to stand next to Edward, even though he was still so much more than I deserved. My fingertips traced a line under my bright red eyes, not sure, if I liked the look of them.

Edward seemed to guess what I was thinking, 'Yes, your eyes will take some getting used to, not that they aren't attractive, no, their just not what I'm used to.'

'They are…frightening.'

Alice burst into the room then, hesitating slightly when I moved to stand, before throwing her arms around me.

'Nice to see you too Alice...' I laughed.

She pulled back and looked at me again, 'You're beautiful!' She exclaimed.

I laughed a little, I waited for the heat of the blush that would usually colour my cheeks, but it didn't come. Edward had stood up and he wrapped an arm around my waist, he ran his fingers across my cheek and I wondered if he was already missing my blush. I remembered one of our conversations from when I was human, he had told me how much he liked seeing the rush of colour in my cheeks, but without a heart beat I could no longer blush. The thought of heartbeats and blood made my throat ache again.

'Edward can we hunt please?' I almost begged.

'When Carlisle arrives I will take you.' Edward said patiently.

'His coming now!' Alice declared, her eyes unfocused.

When Carlisle arrived he announced, 'There are no humans.'

'...and none will cross our path. Are you ready to hunt Bella?' Alice asked.

I nodded enthusiastically and they all laughed.

I followed Carlisle to the garage. I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't live in the white mansion in Forks. We had moved to Alaska, buying a house close to the Denali coven.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I took the Volvo. Alice driving, Jasper in the passenger seat, Edward and I in the back. Since we had left the house he kept his arm around my waist, and I had a feeling he was just scared a human would walk by and I would pounce on them, mostly because I was terrified by the same thoughts. Soon enough we were at the edge of the forest and we all piled out of the car.

'I can smell a bear about 10 miles that way.' Emmett announced, smiling widely, as he pointed toward a river.

'We should split up, there is another bear in the other direction, not far from here. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella, you should take the one Emmett pointed out.' Carlisle decided.

We started running towards the river, I was just as fast as Edward, and for the first time in my life I was able to run without tripping over. As soon as the bear came into view Edward lunged at it, catching it off guard, the bear let out a monstrous roar. As soon as I smelt the blood I lunged at it too, drinking until I could get no more blood out. I stepped away from the carcass, wiped my mouth and looked up. Emmett was frowning.

'That bear smelt great Bella!' he cried.

'Sorry Emmett, I was just so thirsty.' I smiled sheepishly.

Edward and Alice were grinning at me, and I was delighted to see Edward's eyes had returned to their golden colour.

'Want to find another one?' I asked, 'I'm still thirsty.'

'Let me get some this time.' Emmett sulked.

…

5 bears later, (I had drunk from 3) we met up with the rest of the Cullen's.

'How do you feel Bella?' Esme asked.

'Better,' I answered, 'it doesn't burn as much as before, but I still feel thirsty.'

'The first years always the hardest. It'll get better.' Esme promised.


	3. The Power

**I own nothing...I got the idea for Bella's power off Heroes...**

_I was standing in the kitchen frying fish, thankfully Bella had taught me how to cook, just a little before leaving. I flipped the fish onto_ _a plate and sat down at the table to eat it. I wonder when Bella would call again, I really miss her, the house was so empty now...and I don't know how Jacob is dealing with it, he always seems so angry when I talk about her._

'Bella?' I felt someone shaking my arm and opened my eyes to Alice's worried eyes.

'Alice?'

'What happened? You had a vacant look in your eyes. Oh! Are you psychic to? Bella that's awesome!'

'No Alice,' I shook my head, trying to figure out what had just happened. 'I don't know what just happened. I was just, for a minute I felt like I was...Charlie. I was cooking fish and wondering when I would call and...'

She looked at me curiously, 'Wait here.' she ordered before dashing up the stairs. She was back in the next second, with Carlisle and Edward in tow.

I listened as Alice explained everything to them both and they looked over to me, intrigued.

'Bella, I want you to think about Emmett, think about what he is doing at this very moment.' Carlisle suggested.

'But I don't know what he is doing right now...' I trailed off confused.

'That's ok, just think about him. Concentrate on him really hard.' Edward encouraged, no doubt understanding Carlisle's point from his thoughts.

I tried, I thought of Emmett as hard as I could, wondered what he was doing...and came up blank. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, I shook my head. 'Nothing.'

'Hmm, Esme maybe? She's in the yard. Think of her.' Carlisle said.

Once again I concentrated on Esme, thought of her gardening, and saw nothing.

'I can't see anything Carlisle, I don't see how this is...'

Edward cut me off, 'Bella, try one more time ok, concentrate very hard.'

'I was concentrating really hard.' I complained.

'One more time.' Edward bargained.

'Fine.'

I concentrated as hard as I could on Esme, _I was pulling out weeds from the garden bed at vampire speed. Using a large shovel I dug a hole, and planted the rose bush. Good, Rosalie and Emmett were home, I needed to speak to them about that hole in the wall._

I opened my eyes slowly. 'What does it mean?' I asked, 'I was Esme, I was planting the rose bush.'

Alice had a small smile playing on her lips, Edward and Carlisle both seemed pleased.

'I think, you may have found your power.' Carlisle announced, 'I believe that by thinking of someone you may be able to see what they are doing at that particular point in time.'


	4. The Promise

**I don't own anything...I decided to obey one of my reviewers. lol...even though I was planning this anyways. Enjoy...**

_I was running, not from anything, not anymore. I was far away enough. I was just running to take my mind off things. Running so I didn't have to think. _

_Jake?_

_Seth, ugh. Didn't he get that I didn't want to hear from him. Especially about the bloodsuckers. All of them, especially her. Didn't he get the whole point of this was so I didn't have to think about her, that it hurt when I did. I was frustrated, I hadn't been human for months, still I was thinking like one. I ran headfirst into a rock, trying to clear my head...it didn't work._

_I'm sorry Jacob. I really am. But I miss you...we all do. Please come back. She misses you too you know. Come home Jacob._

_No._

_Please._

_Go away. NOW! Why can't you see?_

_Your hurting us too, by doing this. Your my brother, my friend. All of us, we all miss you, all worry. Think of your father, don't you think he has had enough to deal with?_ Sam tried to reason, obviously another attempt to get me to come back, another plan.

_Bella misses you too. Your breaking your promise. She's hurting._ Seth announced.

_Bella doesn't miss me. She doesn't care. She needs him not me._

'No!' I called out.

'No what?' Emmett asked, from the other side of the house.

He appeared at my side instantly. We were the only ones home, and I was grateful for that.

'Umm... I just, I was answering someones thought.' I answered.

'Haha, who were you spying on?' Emmett asked, a childish grin spreading across his face.

'Jacob.' I admitted sheepishly.

'Oh...How is he?' Emmett asked. His excitement dying down when he found out it wasn't anyone 'important'.

'I...I don't know. He hates me I think.' I blubbered.

Emmett sat down and wrapped his arms around me. 'It's ok sis. I know sometimes I make fun of you. Sometimes it may seem like I don't care. But no matter what, I'm here for you. Promise.'

I hugged him back. 'Thanks Emmett.'


	5. The Funeral

**I don't own anything...**

'Sorry dad, I have to go.'

'Ok Bella, have fun.'

I forced out a laugh, 'I will, hey dad?'

'Yeah Bells?'

'I know I don't say it often, but..I love you.'

'I love you too.' Charlie said, chocking up a bit, obviously uncomfortable with the show of affection.

I hung up and called Renee's number, knowing it would be a long conversation. I paid special attention to everything she said, as I had done with Charlie.

'Yeah, Edward found a nice little cabin we are renting for the weekend.' I explained.

'Oh, when are you leaving?' Renee asked.

'In about 5 minutes, sorry mum. I have to go.'

'That's OK. Talk to you soon.' Renee said, I knew I would never could call Renee again and I didn't want to lie to her.

'Mmm..Hey mum?'

'Yes Bella?'

'I love you.'

'Love you too Bella.'

'Bye.'

I hung up and buried my head in Edwards chest, tearless sobs escaped me. I didn't know how I would get through what had to be done, but I knew it was inevitable. At this very moment all the Cullen's, except for Edward and I were a few blocks away from the hotel we were staying at in Oregon, where the we were now living.

'Bella, we must leave now.' Edward whispered.

I nodded silently and he helped me up. I was able to compose my features and somehow managed a smile as we walked through the lobby, to make sure we had witnesses to tell the police when we had 'gone'. As soon as we got to the car my smile disappeared, but thankfully the sobs didn't pick up again. Edward sped towards the cliff, to meet up with the rest of his family.

'It'll be OK Bella.' He comforted.

'It will hurt them.' I mumbled.

'Do you regret..' he began to ask but I cut him off.

'No Edward, I don't regret it. I just wish there was a way that I could stay with them and be with you at the same time. It hurts me to know that I'm about to hurt them.' I said, my voice cracking with pain.

I looked over to see Edward, for once he didn't bother to compose his features. I could see the pain written clearly on his face.

'My love, I wish I could give you what you want. But it's, impossible, I'm sorry.'

--

_'Goodbye my baby girl, my sweet Bella.' I whispered laying my hand on the casket, wishing I could see my little girl one last time. But Carlisle had insisted we that we didn't have an open casket, he said that he still had nightmares about her broken body. _

_Laying right next to her was Edward, also in a closed casket. Wiping my eyes I walked slowly over to his casket, 'I wish I knew you better, thank you for making my Bella happy. Goodbye Edward.' I felt a slight pang of guilt for never taking the time to really get to know this man who had made my daughter so happy. With tears still streaming down my face I let Phil guide me back to the seat and__ held onto him as I cried._

I felt Edwards arms wrap around me as I was brought back. I felt beyond helpless, beyond selfish, beyond human...What kind of person could put their own family through this? Even now I was hoping for a way out, a way to make Renee happy, a way to help Charlie. I had 'been' there when he found out.

_I sank down into the couch, my hand reaching for the remote. Just before I turned the T.V on the phone rang. I groaned as I got to my feet and walked sleepily to the phone._

_'Hello?'_

_'Hello, Charlie? It's Carlisle.' He sounded like he was hurt. 'Charlie, please sit down. I have something you need to know.' _

_I automatically sat down, my feet hurt anyways. 'What is it Carlisle?'_

_'It's Bella and Edward. They were driving off to go on their honeymoon so we weren't worried when they didn't call. But -- I was at work at the time, the police came in and uh--' His voice choked off and I heard him sob. 'Charlie I'm sorry...'_

_My mind seemed to shut down. I couldn't understand what he was saying. 'Wh-what happened?'_

_'Their car, it -- it went of the cliff. It was raining and they lost control.'_

_I could feel my heart breaking in two, the pain was worse than the pain of Renee leaving and taking Bella. At least I could see that one coming. This, this was beyond horrible, worse than any nightmare I had ever had. Worse than any pain I had ever felt._

I had stopped listening after that, I just couldn't handle the amount of pain that I was putting Charlie through. But I had to check up on him now.

_I lay my head in my hands, unable to look any one in the eyes. I was aware of Jacob's worried eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. He picked just the right time to come home, I thought sarcastically. Even now I couldn't believe my girl was gone. I was grateful for the time I had spent with her though, grateful for those two short years she lived with me. But that didn't stop the pain from ripping my heart to shreds. I hope she knew I loved her, I should have shown it more often, stayed home more to spend time with her..._

I snapped out of it as quickly as I could. There was no way I could listen aymore. My body was shaking as I sobbed, tearlessly. I wanted it to be over, for my parents to be happy again. I knew one day they would be OK with everything...Wait! My head snapped up and I looked into Edwards eyes.

'Jacob, his home.' I whispered. I immediately checked what Jacob was thinking.

_Filthy bloodsuckers, and Bella! How could she do this! Charlie looks so hurt right now. I swear, if I ever get my hands on them I will ring their necks, the whole lot of them. Even though I knew the truth, in a sense I was still mourning for my Bells. She was as good as dead to me, there was nothing left of the human girl I had loved...I wondered if she were still human would I love her now? I shook my head, there was no use wondering...I contemplated ripping off the lids of the casket, wondering if I would find anything. Maybe it would be empty, maybe they had sucked some poor person dry and placed them in their to make it seem heavy. I was shaking in my seat, I wanted nothing more than to storm across the room and rip each one of the bloodsuckers to shreds and burn them to their well deserved deaths. But when I looked over to Charlie I knew I couldn't. If he knew Bella had lied to him and faked her own death, to be with some guy, let alone a vampire, what would it do to him? If Bella didn't care about Charlie, someone had to, and I guess that someone was going to be me. And anyways, there was always another day to rip off some filthy, reeking, bloodsuckers heads. _


	6. The Broken Family

**I don't own anything...**

For the next two years I rarely ventured off the couch, my body was lifeless as I lived Renee, Charlie and Jacob's life...The only times I would come off was when I needed to hunt, or when I couldn't handle Renee or Charlie's depression, or Jacob's bitterness. Time changes a lot for humans, Renee decided to adopt a cat to help her cope, thankfully Phil remembered to feed it so it was still alive, I was grateful it had helped her a lot. Charlie had gotten closer to Sue, and was slowly, very slowly, learning to deal with my 'death'. But Jacob still had the same bitterness he had two years ago, he tried not to think of me, but if anyone in the pack ever thought of the Cullen's he would string out a passage of mental profanities, if Charlie was upset over me he would visualise how he would make us pay. Jacob's head was the hardest to live in, especially since he had imprinted last year. Sure she was a nice girl, 15 years old at the time, Jacob was only 17 back then. But it was hard to 'feel' the way he felt about her, I remember actually sneaking into her mind quite a few times just to see what it felt like to have him treat me like that.

When I did live my own life it was hard, I wanted to know what was happening in my other 'lives', wanted to make sure my beloved ones weren't hurting too much. My other family was different too, Rosalie treated me worse than usual, Alice wasn't as happy anymore, Jasper still kept his distance so nothing had changed much there, Emmett wasn't as boisterous as I remembered him to be, Esme seemed...saddened, Carlisle was bewildered and Edward...Edward was the hardest, he seemed sad all the time, I don't even think he has touched the piano in the two years that we have been here. I wondered if this was what the Cullen's were like all the time behind the scenes? I couldn't be sure, but I didn't like it so I spent very little time in my own head. Looking back now I think I spent a total of 4 months living with the Cullen's out of the last two years, but today I needed a change. I needed to see Edward smile, now that I knew my parents and Jacob were happy I needed to make sure my other family was too.

I got up off the couch and flew up to our room. I could hear the soft music playing, a sad slow song. I pushed the door open gently and stepped in, Edward was stretched out across the couch, his right arm resting over his eyes. In a second I was sitting beside him, my hand resting ontop of his left arm by his side. He reacted in slow motion, for a vampire, he lifted his arm and gazed up at me. He looked as though he were questioning my reason for being in the room. I smiled timidly at him and he frowned. What had I done? I didn't understand his hesitance, his reluctance to be near me. I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I lay there for a few minutes before his arms came to rest around my waist, my chest ached at this sudden change in him..I remembered him always touching me when I had just been changed, taking any chance to hold my hand, any chance to hold me, any chance to kiss me. What had changed? I decided to take a peek into his head, something I would never usually do, it didn't seem fair seeing as he couldn't look into mine.

_How long is it going to last this time? I don't know how much more I can take. I made a mistake, I should never have changed her, she wants Jacob, she needs Jacob, but I was blinded by my own selfishness...I should have moved away, never come back, she would be happy...and I wouldn't love her so much. Ugh, of course I would love her, I loved her from the moment I saw her, but what is my pain in comparison to her happiness, she deserved to be happy and I took that chance away from her. I can't bear anymore...I can't take it. _

I pulled back into my head, Edward regretted changing me? He thought I loved Jacob more? How could he be so deluded? I skimmed over the last two years and realised my mistake. The only time I really lived was when I was in others head..Jacob's head. Any other time I was running in autopilot. To check my theory I ventured into Carlisle's head, out in the forest.

_...none of the others changed this dramatically, but then I didn't know them properly before hand. Edward was sick, I knew part of his character, but not all of it. Esme I only got a glimpse. But Rosalie, yes Rosalie hadn't changed this much! So what was happening with Bella? My head feels like its going to explode, I cannot stand to see Edward like this, or Esme, it hurts her so much. And Bella, how I wish we could take back what we had done, the kiss of death in all the literal sense. Edward's lifeless, our whole family is now. How could I have let this happen?! My hand curled up into a fist, I punched the tree knocking it down and fell to my knees. My son was hurting, my family was broken, and I could do nothing to fix it._

I pulled back into my head with a gasp. I had broken my family? I buried my head into Edward's chest, wishing I could reverse these last two years. Wishing I had gone about them differently, but I could only hope to fix tomorrow. Surely Edward would understand my need to make sure my family was OK before anything else. Now they were, Edward and I had forever to be together. I knew he would understand, even if none of the others would.

'Edward?' I mumbled into his chest, 'Edward I'm sorry.'

I felt his body tense under me and I jumped into his head, trying to figure out why.

_'Edward I'm sorry.' Bella whispered._

_My hopes soared and I ran across the room to hold her, my lips crashed into hers. She pulled back, and smiled weakly. I smiled back at her, hoping we could finally be together. It had been 3 long months since the funeral and she hadn't been herself since then, running on autopilot and then sitting on the couch as she played in others heads. Now, she was back? I had confronted her and it worked, she felt remorse and was coming back to me...well I could only hope. We spent the night together, but then she was lifeless again. I lay there watching her for days, each second that ticked by my dead heart seemed to grow colder and colder, then it shattered into a million tiny pieces. I kissed her one last time and then I was running, with no idea where I was headed. My phone vibrated as I ran but I ignored it, after a day of it ringing continuously I grew annoyed and pulled it out._

_'Hello?'_

_'Edward...I knew you'd pick up on the 2, 452nd ring, but thanks for making me sit here dialing your number continuously.' Alice snapped sarcastically._

_I rolled my eyes as I leapt over a small stream, 'What do you want Alice?' _

_'Where are you going?'_

_'I don't know. You would see if I did.' I reminded her._

_'Yeah, but...I don't want you to leave. Why are you going anyways?'_

_'I...I can't take it anymore Alice. It's...It feels like I'm dying all over again, but it's more painful than last time, venom included.'_

_'I can't see when your coming home.' She said sadly._

_'I haven't decided yet.'_

_'Please come home soon...' Alice begged, 'I'll miss you.' and with that the line went dead._

I pulled back into my head, 'Please say something Edward...anything...'

'I...Words can't fix this Bella...I don't know what will.'


	7. The Fight

**I don't own anything...Thanks to Stephie for helping me with this chapter :D and for the image of Edward exploding :( lol good thing vampires are nearly indestructible huh ? :P Hehe the danger magnets in the fridge :D and the Chevies in pieces beside her **

If it had been beating, my heart would have stopped. My breath caught in my throat, and then started coming out in short, shallow gasps.

'Edward please I'm sorry, I don't know how to fix this, but I'm sorry. I'll be different I promise, I'll be _here_ I won't do it anymore.' I begged.

He pushed me away and sat us both up on the couch, I tried to hold his hand but he pulled away. He stared at the floor, holding a breath. I held my breath too and waited for him to respond. Each second that ticked by seemed like an eternity. Finally he looked up and met my gaze.

'Bella,' his voice was shaky, he took a deep breath and continued, 'I want to, but I just...I don't know _how _to trust you anymore. I can't do it. I've needed you so much these past two years. I've always needed you, always. But you weren't here...I just, I won't take it anymore. I _can't_.'

'So what does this mean?' I whispered.

He shook his head, 'It means...goodbye Bella.'

I stared at him in disbelief, 'No, please no, let me explain, please Edward.'

'Explain what!' he exploded, his eyes full of anger.

'I needed to make sure they were alright. That they would be OK. It's like I couldn't function without knowing for sure how they were getting along. But they're happy now, well happier, and I know they'll be OK.' I grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing it gently.

'So you needed to know they were fine? That _he _was fine?' he asked, voice free of all emotion.

'Yes.'

He stood in front of me then, towering over me from my position on the couch. He was holding the couch behind me and he was glaring at me, his eyes more terrifying then I had ever seen them. I felt a shudder of fear run through my body. 'You put their feelings in front of ours?...In front of _mine_? Bella do you even know whats happened in the last two years? I've needed you more than I ever did but you were off spying on a dog!' he screamed.

I tried to compose the shock on my face and tried to straighten myself up; I was cowering into the couch. Edward had _never _screamed at me. He seemed to realise this and his face was horror struck, he sank to the floor in front of me.

'Is this really goodbye Edward? And how would that work? Do I...would I need to leave?' I whispered.

'Yes, you would need to leave...But that's only my opinion, somehow Alice still feels a need for you to be here.' he shrugged, casting a swift glance at me, I caught sight of the pain etched on his face before he dropped his gaze to the floor again.

'Are we still together?' I asked.

'Right now yes, but as for the future...I need to think. I'd appreciate it if you didn't spy on me either.' He spat the last sentence and with that he was gone.

I sat there staring after him, then Alice was in front of me.

'Come on, get up. You need to go hunting.' she grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch.

As much as I wanted to complain I knew she was right, so without a word I followed her out to the forest. Thankfully I didn't run into anyone else. I don't think I could handle seeing them right now. Alice didn't try to talk with me, for which I was grateful I needed time to think as well.

I knew I couldn't live without Edward...but I wouldn't ever get to the Volturi, the wolves maybe? Call Jacob and tell him where to find me...but then that might put the rest of my family at risk. Edward had said the only thing keeping him from asking me to leave was Alice. So maybe I _could _leave, maybe he wanted me gone. If I convinced Alice it would be the best thing, then she would let me go, and so would Edward. I'd go straight to the Volturi then, try what Edward had once tried. I would never hurt them again...could never hurt them again.

Alice growled beside me, 'And just why are you planning to go see our good friend Aro?' she asked sarcastically.

'I can't live without Edward.' I replied quietly.

'You have for the last two years.' she retorted, then her hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock, 'Uh...I just meant...'

'No, I know what you meant. I was stupid, I made a mistake OK. I don't know how to explain it or how to fix it. But I made a mistake. I want to go back and change it but I can't! All I know is that he wants me gone...And I would do anything for him...'

'Bella he _loves _you...or do you not remember our trip to Italy 3 years ago?'

'Things change Alice, he said the only thing keeping me here is you...Just let me go Alice...He'll be happy, he doesn't want me anymore...He'll find someone better.' I cried, dropping to the ground sobbing, tearless, broken sobs.

'He loves _you_, his not human Bella, our feelings don't change that easy. I thought now you would understand.'

'He doesn't want me Alice, maybe it was just the lure of the blood. He got confused? It was too good to be true. Why shouldn't I let him go if that's what he wants?' I argued. 'I love him enough for that. I love him enough to want him to be happy. Please don't follow me Alice.'

I got up and started to run. I barely made it to edge of the forest before two strong hands grabbed my arms and spun me around. His fingers dug into my arms. Edward was glaring at me, growling deep in his chest, I'd thought he was terrifying before, but I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the fury emanating from him, it was a thousand times worse than before. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him and beg him to take me back, he wanted me out of his life so I was willing to oblige.

'Let me go Edward.' I pleaded.

His hands tightened around my arms before he dropped them. He spun around and ripped up the nearest tree, throwing it, knocking three other trees down with it. He fell to his knees and screamed in agony and exasperation. He fell forward onto his hands and I heard him sobbing, 'Why?' he whispered.

'Edward? Tell me what you want?...Please.' I begged, feeling more confused than I thought possible.

'I just, I need you...But I can't take it anymore.' he confessed in a muted voice.

'What do you need me to do? Just say it and it's done Edward. I'll prove myself to you I swear.' I pleaded.

'Just let me think...Just let me think and don't try running off. _Don't_ run off...Ever...' a broken sob escaped his lips.

He got up and paced, my eyes followed him. Then he fell to the ground again, leaning back against a tree, he pinched the bridge of his nose. His chest was heaving as sobs escaped his body. I walked towards him but he didn't move. Softly I pulled his hand away from his face and sank down to the ground, snaking in between his legs, I wrapped my arms around his body and laid my head in the crook of his neck.

'I'm here as long as you want me, I'll prove myself in anyway you want. Just give me a chance Edward, please. I love you.' I confessed.

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. His lips pressed lightly to my shoulder. For now, that would be all the acceptance I needed.


	8. The Next Day

**I don't own anything...Thanks to Steph again :D **

We lay like that for the rest of the day, every now and then his arms would tighten around me, and I would feel his chest heaving as soft sobs escaped his lips. But they were less frequent now. When the soft shades of twilight were darkening the forest I pulled back and looked at him. There was still pain etched in his eyes, but there was also something else...joy? We stared into each others eyes before he dropped his gaze and his lower lip trembled slightly, I traced his lip with my thumb, then kissed his lips softly.

I stood up then and offered him my hand, 'Are you ready to go home?'

He let me pull him up and nodded. But he did not let go of my hand as we ran towards the house. Alice was waiting on the steps outside when we got there. Immediately she jumped in between Edward and I, grabbing both our hands and pulling us towards the house.

'Come on, we've got to get you two ready!' she squealed.

'Ready for what?' I asked.

'The date!' she answered.

'What date?' I questioned.

'You two aren't fighting anymore right? So now you need to go on a date.' I could almost visualise Alice rolling her eyes, as if I should have known this.

She pulled us up to the second floor, stopping off at one bathroom and pushing Edward in.

'Go take a shower, but _do not _get dressed until I find you something!' she warned.

The she dragged me along to another bathroom, 'Same goes for you missy!'

Edward's POV

I hopped in the shower immediately, scrubbing off all the dirt. I felt like a broken man. But I'll give her a chance, Lord knows I can't live without her. I've tried so many times it just doesn't work.

I thought back on just four months ago, I had made my family pack up everything and move. No one was happy about it but they knew I needed a change, probably knew I would come crawling back so they humoured me. We left Bella alone in the house, moved away for a week and a half before they decided it had been long enough. Emmett and Jasper dragged me home, kicking and screaming, but I refused to be near Bella. After three weeks I found myself sitting in front of her, just staring at her waiting for her to come out of it...to want to be with me again.

I remember thinking she was so repulsed by what I did, the fact that I would change her so selfishly that she couldn't bare to be around us. Until today that was always a possibility in my mind. I was praying that tonight everything would change, and she would keep her promise. Once I was clean I jumped out and wrapped myself in a towel, then made my way to my room. Alice was already there, pulling out clothes from my wardrobe.

'Here wear this.' she ordered, placing a black suit on my bed, the shoes were laying on the ground.

She just stood there waiting for me to change.

I cleared my throat, 'Uhh Alice...A little privacy please?'

She stared at me for a second longer then shot out the door...probably off to go help Bella get ready. I smiled as I thought of what could happen on our date tonight. I would prove to Bella that I was worthy of her love, then she would stay. Alice shot through the door after I pulled on the jacket. She did up my tie and then dragged me into her room, she proceeded to dry my hair.

'Alice, how long will it last this time?' I asked, barely whispering the words.

_She really wants this to work Edward. Right now it will last forever. _

I smiled broadly, 'Thanks.'

Once I was deemed ready Alice sent me into the lounge room with orders to sit still and not ruin her work. I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on TV. Hopefully Alice wouldn't take too long with Bella.

Bella's POV

I scrubbed myself clean in the shower, removing all traces of dirt, and even though it had been at least two weeks since I'd hunted I found a few small spots of blood staining my skin. After I was clean I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. Alice entered the bathroom then.

'Oh good, your clean...finally.' She mumbled the last word and I chuckled soundlessly. 'Come on you've got to get dressed.'

I followed Alice to her room where she had an outfit laid out for me.

'I'm going to go check on Edward while you get dressed, once your done, your to sit on the bed until I get back OK?' she said sternly.

'Yes ma'am.' I replied humorously.

She flew out of the room and I pulled on the cream coloured dress she gave me and the shoes as well. When I was dressed I sat back on the bed, and after a few minutes she came back through the door.

'C'mon, hairs next.' She dragged me into her bathroom and started blow drying my hair.

'Where are we going to go?' I questioned.

'Ha! I'm not telling you.' Alice laughed, her voice excited.

'Does Edward know?'

'Nope.'

Somehow that made me feel better, knowing I wasn't the only one to be kept out of the loop. 'OK, but is it really necissary for me to wear this?' I gestured at the dress Alice had made me wear.

She nodded briskly, then went to work on my make up.


	9. The Date

**I don't own anything...I was planing on doing this whole story from Bella's POV but every now and then I might put Edwards in there as well, but just so you know if no POV is stated its Bella, if it's anyone else I'll tell you...:)...The song they dance to in here was one I found on live journal, well a link to youtube, it's Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell, not sure how legit it is but it is completely awesome...  
****I got my inspiration for this chapter...well whats going on in Edward and Bella's mind from the song As Long As You're Mine by Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz (aka from Wicked...****) ...and its sort of turned around the girl is singing Edwards thoughts and the boy is singing Bellas thoughts...**

Alice pulled the blindfold over both mine and Edwards eyes.

'Alice you know I can read your mind, I'll see what you see.' Edward reminded her.

'I wont be thinking about it.' Alice said, poking her tongue out at him when he lifted the blindfold a little.

She snapped it back in place before pulling one gently over my eyes, careful not to ruin my hair or make-up. I was allowed to hold Edwards hand as we ran, Alice was pulling him along so I just followed him. Alice weaved us through some trees before finally announcing we were there...where ever 'there' was.

'On the count of three you can both pull off your blindfolds.' She instructed, 'One, two, three.'

I slipped the blindfold off and gasped at the sight around me.

We were standing in a clearing in the Alaskan forest, every tree near us was strewn with golden fairy lights, they weaved a net above our heads, wildflowers were growing all around us, their soft fragrance filling the air. There was also a soft melody playing in the background, no doubt one of Edward's compositions. The sight was breathtaking and if I had never met Edward I might have never believed something this beautiful could exist. It was like walking into a fairy tale. The whole family was here, they were all smiling, mostly at both of us but Rosalie's was more focused on Edward. I brushed it off, there was no change there. I smiled back at them all.

'Thank you.' I whispered, knowing they could all here me.

'Your welcome.' Esme's tone made it clear that she was speaking for all of them, 'We'll leave you two alone now.' She stared meaningfully into Edwards eyes and he nodded.

Then they faded back into the forest.

Edward was smiling widely as he took my hand and lead me to the middle of the clearing. He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I rested my hand on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. When the song came to a close he dipped me back and kissed me fiercely. When he pulled away, it was much too soon, and we were both gasping for unneeded air. He picked me up and dropped to the ground, he crossed his legs and laid me down so my head was resting on his thigh. He intertwined our fingers and lifted them up to his lips. I couldn't believe I had been so careless with his feelings, I had almost lost him...

'Edward, I'm sor-' I tried to apologize.

He placed a finger on my lips and looked into my eyes, 'Not tonight Bella, it's just you and me tonight, no past, no future. For now it's just here and now...We'll deal with the rest another day...'

I nodded and he started to run his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand. The feeling of his fingers running through my hair was so comforting, I felt myself relax further and I felt my lips pulling up into a smile.

When he stopped I opened my eyes and he was gazing at me, his golden eyes full of warmth 'You look so beautiful Bella.' He breathed then he leaned down to kiss me again, the kiss was soft and sweet.

My breath hitched in my throat and I wrapped my hand around his neck, trying to pull him closer. He smiled against my lips, kissed me once more and then pulled away. 'One more dance, then I'm taking you home.' He declared, a glint of something I couldn't place in his eyes.

Even though it felt like minutes we had been laying in the clearing for what had to be hours, I still wasn't ready for the night to end. I wanted to stay with Edward, just me and him for weeks.

'Two more dances?' I bargained.

He laughed a little and said, 'Since when do you like dancing?'

'Since I don't fall over my feet anymore, and...' I whispered the last part, 'I want this night to last.'

'Don't worry Bella, it will.' a mischievous smiled played at his lips

I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I just followed his lead as we danced. After the two songs had finished Edward and I ran back to the house. There was more fairy lights here lighting a path to the door, even though we could both see perfectly in the dark.

'Alice.' Edward muttered, his tone slightly appreciative. '...Hmm, looks as though we have the house to ourselves tonight.'

I beamed up at him and he smiled my favourite crooked smile down at me. As soon as I opened the door I knew that the Cullen's had given Alice free rein, to do whatever she pleased. Roses were laid out all over the hall and along the rail on the stairs. Before I could step into the house Edward lifted me into his arms. He kissed my neck lightly and then dashed up to our room. I reached out and opened the door, and the sweet scent of the freesia's mixed with candles wafted from my room. Edward placed me in the middle of the bed and lay on top of me, his arms on either side of my head.

'I love you.' I whispered to him, wrapping my hands around his arms.

He let his lips trace a line across my jawline, back and forth a few times. 'I love you too Isabella.' Edward confessed, then he kissed my lips passionately...


	10. The Uninvited Guest

**I don't own anything...**

Edwards POV

We went downstairs when we heard the family come home, Alice was practically bouncing off the walls, knowing how well everything had gone last night...

'Your welcome!' She sang, and everyone laughed.

My family seemed happier today, they were all thinking about how happy I finally was. Thinking of that I reached down and pecked Bella's lips, smiling at her when I pulled away. I took one look at her coal black eyes and knew that even when she wasn't so fragile I still wasn't taking good care of her.

'I think I'm going to take Bella hunting...anyone else need to come?' I asked.

Jasper, Carlisle and Esme said they would all come. Alice, and Emmett were feeling fine and Rosalie just shook her head and walked away. I sighed as I heard her thoughts, _Not if she comes, Edward please. This is getting beyond ridiculous._ I would need to talk to her later; maybe after a century or so she would realize I could not leave Bella even if I wanted to.

...

We didn't go far to hunt, knowing Bella would not be able to sit on a plane with humans so close to her, but the game was still good. After the hunt, when her eyes had returned to a gorgeous golden colour we decided we should head home. We were all mucking around as we ran. Joking and laughing.

When Carlisle's phone rang we stopped so he could pick it up.

'Hello Alice?' Carlisle answered, 'What did you see? OK we're coming straight home now. We are OK Alice…I know I know. We'll be home soon.'

'What did she see?' I asked.

'Our futures just disappeared.' Carlisle murmured bleakly.

We all tensed and were serious immediately. I grabbed hold of Bella's hand and saw Carlisle do the same for Esme. I could just imagine the worry Alice would have to endure, no matter how long it took us to get home. Even though Bella was now faster than she was when she was human I had to fight the urge to pick her up and run at full pelt. I needed to stay with my family though, so I tried to stay patient as we all ran.

Then a scent hit me that had me fuming with anger. I tried not to feel hurt.

'Oh no!' Bella moaned, 'Oh no...'

'Who invited the wolf.' I almost growled.

...

Jacob was in wolf form, towering over the rest of us. Without much warning both Jacob and I attacked each other. But in that same second Carlisle and Jasper pulled Jacob off me, keeping a careful distance away from his teeth. Bella and Esme both grabbed hold of me.

I snapped my teeth inches from Jacob's face, just as he tried to bite my head off.

_I'm going to kill you! I'll kill all of you! _Jacob's thoughts were outraged.

'Not before I kill you!' I growled back at him, struggling in Bella and Esme's arms.

'Edward, Jacob! Please stop this!' Bella cried.

My resolve wavered for a moment and I felt Bella's arms loosen around me. I looked down to see the vacant face I knew only to well.

_What's happening to Bella? She's distracted, good. Now if I could only... _

'BELLA! GET BACK INTO YOUR OWN BODY! NOW!' I screamed, breaking free of Esme's grasp, I nearly snapped Jacob's neck before both Bella and Esme's hands locked around my wrists pulling me down to the ground. 'IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER, SO HELP ME I WILL...'

I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and I glared at Jasper.

_Took him long enough! _Esme thought, feeling me relax under her hands. They let go of me and I stood up.

'Jacob, what are you doing here?' Bella asked.

Images of a girl I had never seen before flashed in Jacob's mind. She was his world, and she had been taken away from him. Her parents didn't approve of her and Jacob being together so they sent her to a boarding school.

'Edward, translate?' Bella pleaded.

'His imprintee got sent away.' I shrugged, 'Good for her.'

Bella's eyes filled with sympathy. 'Oh Jacob I'm sorry.'

He growled back in response.

'Please Jacob I know you don't understand but you loved me right? You wanted me to be happy, I know you can't understand it, but this is what I wanted. They're my family, and I love them. I've already lost Renee and Charlie...You and all my other friends. Please don't make me loose them too.' Bella begged.

'Just walk away Jacob, you know it's for the best.' Carlisle cautioned.

Jacob knew Carlisle was right so he nodded his huge russet head. He took one last look at Bella, searching for any traces of his former best friend, not sure if he was really seeing the similarities.

Carlisle and Jasper looked at me questioningly, and I nodded. They released Jacob, who slowly walked over to Bella. He sniffed her and winced.

_Geez Bella's stinks! _He thought just as Bella said, 'Oh Jacob you do stink!'

He barked out a short laugh then nudged her with his head.

_Tell her I'm glad she's happy, bloodsucker. _Jacob thought.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Sorry Jake. Wish we could be friends.'

For once I didn't feel jealous, or angry. I knew Bella was mine, and Jacob had his own love. Peace filled my world once again and I smiled.

_Tell her goodbye. I'll miss having her around. _Jacob thought.

'He said his glad your happy, he'll miss having you around and goodbye.' I told Bella.

She nodded sadly, 'Goodbye Jacob.'

They pulled away and then he was running away through the trees.

'You OK?' I asked Bella.

She nodded again, 'This is the way it was meant to be...I just hope things work out for him though.'

'Me too Bella...Now come on, we'd better get home before Alice comes looking for us.'


	11. The Visit

**I don't own anything...Edwards quote is fr****om Midsummer nights dream...and I took the piano scene from my other FF...ohh and this is the last chapter...**

I pulled Edward down to sit on the couch, 'Hm, very human.' He commented.

I smiled a little and then took a deep breath, 'Edward, I need to ask you something...When we fought you. You mentioned never needing me as much as you have in the last few years, I need to know what you meant by that?' I rushed through the words.

I dropped my head, unable to look at his face. He pulled my chin up and looked into my eyes. 'I just wanted my wife. I thought I would finally have you forever, remember what I said about me being an essentially selfish creature, well I just wanted to have you to myself. I understand why you needed to do it now that I've gotten over the jealousy, but at the time I couldn't stand it, it felt like I was sharing you with him.'

His fingers tightened around my chin as I tried to pull away and he touched his lips to mine. 'So nothing happened to our family right?'

'Well, no. Nothing that I didn't make happen.' I gave him a questioning look, 'Well you've had a look at some of my memories. I had to leave a few times, sometimes I took them with me which annoyed the hell out of Rosalie, and she gave the rest of the family grief. Other times I had to leave because of them, I couldn't stand to hear their thoughts of pity. But other than that nothing really changed.' I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. 'Bella, it's OK. I promise I'm not hurting anymore. Your here.'

'How can you forgive me so easily?' I whispered.

He pulled me close to him, and murmured into my hair, 'I love you Bella, 'And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays.''

...

5 years later

5 years had changed so much in our lives, I was now attending school with the rest of my family, and Rosalie and I had actually started to get along. I occasionally checked in on my parents, not so much it would upset Edward, but enough to make sure they were doing fine. But I didn't want to check in on Jacob, in fact I was a little scared. Alice had dragged me on one of her insane shopping trips and when we finally made it home I made my way straight up to my room to unpack everything.

After a while I could hear a soft melody being played on the piano and went to watch Edward. The sun had begun to shine and he had the curtains thrown open and the sunlight was dancing off his skin. When the song came to an end I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, they sparkled too and I enjoyed the fact that we both matched now.

'That was beautiful.' I commented.

'As is my inspiration.' he said, smiling up at me.

He stood up and wrapped his arm around me, swaying me slowly while he hummed my lullaby. We both heard an old car drive up, and glanced towards the door. Our whole family was in front of the door in a matter of seconds, but we didn't open it, seeing as we didn't want the human to be suspicious. I could hear the sound of two hearts beating, one heartbeat was faster than the others.

It seemed like forever to me, I had become impatient after I had become a vampire, when I could do anything at superhuman speed, but finally there was a knock at the door. I took a step forward, but then hesitated and looked around at my family. Edward squeezed my hand and Carlisle gave me a reassuring look. Alice had a worried pout on her lips, and Edward had a look of understanding. I placed my hand on the knob and turned it slowly.

Jacob was standing on the other side of the door, holding a baby girl. She looked even more tiny buried in his arms. My hand flew up to my mouth as I took them both in.

'Hey Bells, Edward.' Jacob greeted.

'Hello Jacob.' Edward said.

Edward nudged me a little and I smiled, 'Hey Jake.'

'Hope you don't mind me dropping in, but I sort of organised it with Carlisle, he said it would be fine...' Jacob said, sounding a little worried.

I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye, 'It's fine Jacob. Do you want to come in?' Edward offered. Seeing the look on Jacob's face he laughed and said, 'Or we can sit out on the porch.'

I followed Jacob and Edward out to sit on the porch, with my family following close behind. Jacob shifted the baby in his arms and she whimpered a little, burying her head into his top, before her face smoothed out again and she was asleep.

Jacob saw my distraction and said, 'She's pretty huh? Just like her mum.' He rubbed her cheek a little and looked up at me. 'Her names Sarah.'

'Beautiful.' I agreed.


End file.
